


Winter Break

by Zanne



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Teenchester, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glee club is taking a holiday trip, but Artie and the new kid can't go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mymuseandi for agreeing to beta! Kripke and Murphy own all. (Originally posted: 7/1/10)

It was the last few days of school before winter break, and even though practice had been cancelled, the glee club was hanging out in the band room, talking about their up-coming plans for the holidays.

“I can’t believe our parents agreed to let us rent your ski cabin for the whole two weeks!” Mercedes said enthusiastically, smiling in Rachel’s direction.

“My dad’s a realtor, and when the sale fell through on this property his company is overseeing, the owners felt that renting it out would bring more income than letting it sit for the holidays.”

“Your dad got us a really good deal,” Quinn said.

Finn scooted forward in his seat, adding, “I can’t believe it only cost us $100 a piece to get it for that long.”

“You know, just because you happened to make this Christmas less boring doesn’t mean we like you,” Santana pointed out, and her gaze skirted to Brittany. “But we won’t short sheet your bed for at least the first week.”

“But expect to be locked outside in your underwear.” When Santana glared at her, Brittany blinked slowly. “What? It’s true.”

“Thank you for the warning,” Rachel said. “I’ll be sure to pack thermals.” She tossed Finn a dazzling smile as she added, “I’m just glad Finn’s mom and Kurt’s dad could chaperone.”

“Don’t remind me,” Kurt groaned. Finn looked just as uncomfortable at the reminder.

“Just think of all the snow bunnies,” Puck practically purred. “Just waiting to be warmed up by the maestro’s hands.” He wiggled his fingers in front of his chest, as if stretching them out for the long haul.

“I’m sorry you can’t make it,” Tina whispered loudly to Artie. “It won’t be the same without you.” But at Mercedes' excited call from across the room, she gave Artie a quick kiss on the cheek and ran over to talk with the girls about what clothes to bring for their ski trip. The rest of the guys clustered nearby, planning on who would pack the beer and wine coolers in their suitcase.

Artie looked at the tall, skinny boy sitting nearby, and gave him a sheepish smile. “I’m sure they’re sorry you couldn’t go, too, Sam.”

“Nah, it’s OK,” Sam shrugged, averting his eyes from the excited groups of students talking about the upcoming holiday. “My dad would think it’s a waste of time, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Artie agreed, staring wistfully over at the group. “I looked at the specs and there wouldn’t be much point. I can’t ski….” He snorted, and glanced down at his legs, his hands gripping the wheels of his chair tightly before looking up at Sam once more. “And the cabin’s not handicap accessible.” He turned his gaze fully to Sam, his nose wrinkling. “The only bathroom is on the second floor. Who designs a house like that? It’s no wonder no one wants to buy it.”

Sam laughed, surprised by Artie’s sarcastic observation. “And can you imagine six girls trying to get ready in the morning with only one bathroom? It’s bad enough trying to share one with my dad and my brother.”

Archie grinned, playing out the scene in his head, before refocusing on Sam. “So, what's your family going to do for Christmas?”

“Um…” Sam reached up and rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, his eyes falling to his lap. “Actually, they’re going to be out of town on business.”

Artie wheeled his chair nearer and asked in disbelief, “You’re going to be alone on Christmas?!”

Sam shrugged again, his cheeks burning a faint pink as his eyes skittered everywhere but Artie’s direction. “It happens all the time. I can take care of myself.”

“Not on Christmas.” Artie leaned forward, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “How about you spend Christmas break with me? We’ll show those losers how to have a good time without all the…y’know, skiing and stuff. We can watch Spinal Tap and play some Guitar Hero.” Artie’s smile grew proud as he sat back and straightened his shoulders. “I kick ass at Aerosmith.” At Sam’s reluctant expression, he reassured him, “My parents won’t care. They like to know my friends aren't imaginary.”

Sam studied Artie’s face before a smile spread over his own, dimples bracketing his mouth. “Sure, why not? It’d be nice to see what a normal Christmas is like.”

“Normal?” Artie questioned, returning the smile. “More like _awesome_.”  



End file.
